crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
Oliver the Kuikon
"Trust me, I'm a genius" - He's a cocky one isn't he? Oliver is the 12 year old prince of the Kuikon kingdom. Kuikons are a made up species that live in the Kuikon kingdom, located on the Lost Hex. While he may be vertically challenged, Oliver is a genius in several subjects as well as a solo adventurer who travels around Mobius. He doesn't have any special skills or powers but he's got his technology to back him up. Concept and creation The purpose of Oliver was to be the smart guy who could make everything (CLISHE). When posted Oliver was a bad character with no personality or reason to exist. He even was deleted at one point. His design also got some complaints, probably because I didn't point out he is short for his age. His 2014 reboot changed him significantly with a good design and an actual personality! Now he is an adventurer while staying in contact with Sam, Bailey and Zack to keep some similarities from his pre-rebooted self. His design is meant to show that he is an adventurer/hero with gadgets, so basically Batman. Personality Oliver is that guy who wants to always be the leader, probably due to bring a prince. He is known to become a bit of a control freak at times, especially if he doesn't agree with other peoples opinions. When focused on his work Oliver becomes deeply involved, tuning everything else out. Besides being determined, he is also pretty cocky. He always love to brag about his gadgets, how things work and most of all his high intelligence. When things don't go his way or when others make fun of him, he will get pretty grumpy. He seems to get angry at little things sometimes but does tend to get over it pretty quickly. Backstory For all of his life, Oliver lived in the Kuikon Kingdom on the Lost Hex. Since his parents were the king and queen, his sister and him were the princess and prince. Oliver was never allowed to leave the kingdom due to being so young which gave him a lot of time focus on his hobby, technology. Oliver's fascination in machinery made him like to modifying pieces of tech all over the castle. At the age of 10, Oliver had already improved (sometimes destroyed on accident) all of the gadgets in the castle. He started to get bored more often since there wasn't much materials he was allowed to build with. Oliver got tired of the royal life and wanted to explore other places outside of the Lost Hex. So Oliver made a little airship, said goodbye to his friends and family (promising he would come back someday) and left to discover the planet he had never been to, Mobius. For two years now, Oliver has been exploring Mobius, going on adventures and meeting some new people on the way. Powers and abilities Intelligence Since a young age, Oliver has been a genius who always liked to correct others. While he wasn't as smart back then, he has taught himself to make incredible machines which has made Oliver the smartest in the Kuikon Kingdom (on this subject) and has even helped the kuikons become a more advanced civilisation. He has made several gadgets and machines to assist him in battle. His IQ is 285 Leadership He was born to lead others, literally. He is able to make plans on the spot and stay up to date with important things. From studying his parents and sister from his childhood, he knows what to do in most situations even with his lack of experience. Since he tends to go overboard with control, Oliver has insisted of staying back at base sometimes and gives out advice or instructions to help his team. Weakness His need to get everything right He can be very fussy with some things and cannot leave most things alone if they have a flaw or disfunction. This can be his downfall as he can be distracted and he never gives up. This makes very strict sometimes. Lack of physical ability His advanced intellect is balanced out by his will to perform anything physical. He is physically weak and slow without the aid of his technology. He is kinda agile but that doesn't help too much. Without machinery, Oliver only has is natural intelligence to protect him. Relationships Coming soon Quotes "That was simple" - figuring something out "Hey! I'm the smart guy here" - when people ignore him or of someone else got called smart instead of him "That is completely stupid and irrelevant" - he's not a fan of upbeat people "Ugh, nature. I'm more of an indoors person" - Oh no everybody! Look out we got a badass over here! (Oh sarcasm) "This was a huge failure" - D rank "I could've done better" - C rank "Huh, not bad!" - B rank "A for average score" - A rank "A ranking deserving of my intellect" - S rank Trivia * His is the second smartest out of my characters. * He turns out to be the only one of my characters that is weaker than Sam. * He is short for his age. This is a thing because if he were the correct hight, he would look weird. * He converted his ship into a mobile home once he landed on Mobius. * He does not like to get out of his lab that much. * He has a soft spot for dragons. * He hates fantasy (WHAT! A smart person who isn't a nerd stereotype!?). Yet he likes dragons. Category:Males Category:Good Category:Kuikons Category:Sonic fan characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Mammals Category:Fictional species Category:Anthros